Sacrifices
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: "There are times when I wish that I had never met Gold..." Rated T for blood and swearing.


**This story pretty much wrote itself. :P**

* * *

There are times when I wish that I had never met Gold.

I stood at the side of the street, watching cars pass by with half-lidded eyes. Rain fell heavily, drenching me and everything around me as thunder rumbled above. The freezing liquid ran down my face, dripping to the ground like tears that I knew weren't falling.

Or were they? Was I just too dazed to think I was crying? Why would I be crying, anyway?

Another car zoomed past, sending a torrent of water shooting at me, soaking me to the bone. I didn't flinch, and I closed my eyes, shivering a little.

I took a small step forward.

Yes, I doubt they were tears. I am a strong person. Strong people don't cry. They don't need to. There is no reason to cry.

The cars zooming by are so much closer, now. I can feel the breeze as they pass by. Some people in the cars give me confused looks as they pass, others honk their horns in warning. But I don't care. I take another step forward, hoping that I could gather the courage to make it all end soon.

"Silver!"

That blasted voice rung in my ears, blocking out any other sound that I may have heard. This is just great, I thought with a pang. Gold is here, and now he won't leave me alone.

Said man ran up to him, breathing so heavily it seemed like he had run a marathon. "Silver... why are you doing this?"

The answer was simple. It's all my fault. I had caused all of the sheer pain and suffering that was our relationship. Did I dare call it a relationship at this point? It was barely anything at all, anymore. We had done nothing but argue, and I didn't want it anymore. I was just like a rock; cold and solid, never breakable.

"Did you think this would all work out in the end, Gold?" My voice was soft, almost blocked out by the rushing of cars and pounding of the heavy-falling rain.

He studied my blank expression, amber eyes unreadable as they shifted back and fourth nervously. "...Silver, please get away from the road... you might get hurt..."

That was the point of me being here in the first place. I needed it all to end; I wanted it all to end! Why should Gold be wasting his time with me, the cold rock that was left on the side of the road long ago? Gold deserved better than that. He was pretty much like gold; shiny and bright, leaving people in awe. He deserved much more than me; Silver, a dull rock.

"Silver, please get away from the road..."

"No, Gold." My voice was steady, though it was threatening to break at any given moment. Why couldn't he just let me meet my end in peace? Why does he have to break into my business? "Leave me alone."

"Not until you step away from the road. Silver, the road is icy... a car might slip and hit you and..."

"And what? What's the point, Gold? Tell me. Why do you care so fucking much?!"

He hesitated, eyes widening as mine narrowed. "Silver..."

I grit my teeth, clenching my fists angrily. "Leave me the fuck alone if you've got nothing to say." I said each word through my teeth slowly.

He closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing before he took a deep breath, letting it out. "Get away, Silver... you're going to get hurt."

"Why else would I be here?!" I shouted, emotions beginning to crawl out of me slowly. "You think any sane person would stand on the side of the road?!"

"Silver..." Gold looked behind me, eyes widening slightly.

"I want it all to end, Gold! You don't deserve me! You deserve so, so much better!"

I heard the screeching of tires, and I whirled around, seeing a car spiraling out of control, towards me.

_Finally,_ I thought, closing my eyes._ It's all going to be over, in a few seconds... Gold can get the happy ending he deserves... and nobody will get hurt because of me, again... nobody-_

I felt something grab at my jacket, and at that moment, time seemed to slow down. I couldn't breathe. I turned my head, seeing Gold before he threw me to the side. I grabbed at him, holding on a tightly as I could as we both tumbled to the ground. The screeching grew deafening, and I had a feeling that my ears would be ringing for a long while after this was all over. The crash was even worse. The car had rammed into the telephone pole I had been standing by, pieces of glass and metal flying about. Gold grunted loudly, and I could hear the sound of ripping fabric, but felt no pain. My breath was forced out of my lungs as Gold landed on top of me, and I kept my eyes closed, waiting for the shock of the moment to fade.

Gold wasn't moving.

I took short gasps of air, trying to calm myself down. I felt no pain other than the pain in my back from the impact. I raised my hands, noticing that they were trembling violently. Was it fear? No, it couldn't be. I can't feel fear. Fear is a weakness. But this feeling in my heart; this nerve-wracking, horrible feeling in the pits of my stomach told me that I was indeed afraid. Very afraid.

Gripping Gold's shirt, I closed my eyes, tried to pull him off of me, earning no resistance at all from him. For some reason, I couldn't open my eyes back up. Was it because I was too scared to see what had happened? I pulled him off of me, hearing him tumble to the ground beside me. I couldn't hear anything other than the rushing of cars, and the blaring car alarm. Rain pattered at my face angrily, washing away any dirt that may have gotten on my face.

I finally opened my eyes, vision blurry from dizziness. What had happened...? I saw a car, the front of it smashed a few feet in front of me. And I saw Gold lying on the ground, not moving. I stared at his still form, trying to comprehend what had happened. I saw the grass around Gold's back, noticing little droplets of red on the delicate blades, mixing with the pure, clear droplets of rain.

After that, I saw that his clothes were torn, showing his damaged flesh underneath. Red life leaked from the gouges, slowly. My mouth gaped at the sight, and I finally was able to comprehend what had happened.

Gold protected me from the crash...

I snapped out of the shock instantly after I realized that, and sat up, trying to figure out just how bad the wounds were. They didn't seem to be too deep, thank God, but they were still bleeding a lot.

I faintly heard sirens, and they slowly grew louder as I shook Gold gently, trying to get him to wake up. "Come on... bastard, wake up!" I didn't get a reply, and the fear I was feeling before increased ten-fold. "Gold, this isn't funny! Get up!"

Still no reply.

Shaking, I tried a few more times, but to no avail. Gold wouldn't respond.

_He can't be dead_, I thought slowly, staring at his pale, peaceful face. _No no no no no, he's not dead... he's just asleep... yeah... he's only sleeping..._

_Please tell me he's only sleeping. Please..._

An ambulance, followed by two police cars arrived, the sirens ringing in my ears and the flashing red and blue lights blinding me. I saw a few people rushing towards Gold and I, stretcher in hand. They yelled something to me, but I could only focus on Gold, and his blood staining the green blades of grass.

They grabbed a hold of me, dragging me away from Gold as they put him on the stretcher, pulling him into the ambulance. I watched in horror as they brought him into the car, quickly driving away. The sirens still run in my ears, and my throat was raw from the screaming I didn't know I had been doing.

There are times that I wish that I had never met Gold.

Because if I hadn't, he wouldn't have sacrificed himself for me.


End file.
